


Do That!

by Ayfzri



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayfzri/pseuds/Ayfzri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.. (=_=) Sorry... I'm sorry... Just Sorry... (◎_◎;)</p></blockquote>





	Do That!

"B... Blaze... Blaze!!! " teriak taufan yang nafasnya tak beraturan.

"kenapa kak? Baru sampe rumah, kemana aja? Ngomong-ngomong kaka kenapa nafasnya berat banget? Abis dikejar anjing ya...yang rumahnya di perempatan?" Tanya Blaze bingung sempat memberi nada mengejek.

"hngg... Ng.. Enggak... Ta.. Tadi kak hali marah lagi sama aku." Jawab taufan sambil menormalkan nafasnya.

"hahh??... Kak hali... Emangnya kenapa kak hali sampe marah sama kakak?"

"aku gak sengaja numpahin jus anggur yang aku beli tadi, terus kena bajunya kak hali, semua bajunya basah" Taufan langsung duduk di sofa samping Blaze.

"hmm... Terus.. Kak hali kenapa bisa marah?" Tanya Blaze sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Taufan langsung menatap manik oranye milik Blaze dengan mata yang disipitkan.

"Iya pasti marahlah... Kan aku numpahin semua jusnya, aku dah minta maaf, tapi katanya permintaan maafnya kurang. Dan sebelum kak hali selesaikan kalimatnya itu, aku udah lari duluan ninggalin dia sama gempa."

"jadi kakak gak tau permintaan maafnya buat kak hali?"

"nggak..."

Tak lama kemudian, pintu tiba-tiba di dobrak kencang.

"TAUFAN!!!"  
Teriak Halilintar memanggil Taufan dengan nada kesal penuh amarah.

"Kak... KAK HALI!!!"  
Teriak lagi Taufan yang langsung memeluk erat kaki Halilintar.

"Kak hali.. Maafkan Taufan, aku gak sengaja.... Maaf.. Kakak... Taufan minta maaf...HWAAAA!!" Tangisan Taufan yang masih memeluk erat kaki milik Halilintar, untung saja Taufan memeluk kaki Halilintar yang sebelah kanan, jika dua-duanya di peluk, bisa - bisa Halilintar tak bisa menyeimbangkan dan terjatuh.

"Ehhh...." Bingung Halilintar melihat adiknya ini benar benar memeluk erat kakinya.

Gempa dan Ice baru datang.  
Kedatangannya sudah di sambut oleh pemandangan yang tak enak dilihat.

"ke..kenapa ini? Kak taufan kenapa?" Tanya Gempa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"emm... Aku akan bawa Taufan ke kamarku, kalian ganti baju dan segera ke kedai, nanti aku dan Taufan menyusul." Tegas Halilintar menyuruh adik-adiknya untuk pergi ke kedai.

Sementara Halilintar mengangkat tubuh Taufan agar berdiri, menarik tangan Taufan erat, membawanya ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar.  
Hali langsung membuka pintunya lalu menutupnya.

Halilintar menarik lalu mendorong tubuh Taufan ke pintu kamarnya, hingga Taufan bersender dipintu. Halilintar menatap manik biru milik Taufan.  
Kedua lengan Taufan di cengkraman kuat oleh tangan Halilintar.

"Kak... Kakak lepasin Taufan, aku kan udah minta maaf... Emangnya kakak mau ngapain ? " Tanya Taufan yang sedikit merasa takut.  
Taufan takut Halilintar berteriak pas di depan mukanya lagi atau menampar pipinya, atau lebih parah.

"Lakukan itu..." 

"hmm..?" Taufan sedikit bingung tapi ia langsung di kejutkan oleh Halilintar yang kini bibirnya tengah mencium bibir Taufan.  
Melumat bibir Taufan dengan lembut.

"mmpph?!" Taufan tak bisa membuka mulutnya sekarang, atau Halilintar akan langsung melesat masuk lidahnya.

Perlahan Halilintar menjilat belahan bibirnya, izin meminta masuk, namun Taufan malah semakin erat mengatupkan bibirnya.

Cara kedua Halilintar, ia menggigit bibir bawah Taufan kecil lalu kembali menjilat belahan bibirnya. Tapi tetap tidak perbolehkan Taufan untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Halilintar sedikit kesal, ia mengangkat lututnya ke selangkangan Taufan, menggeseknya pelan.

Taufan sudah tak tahan, ia ingin mengeluarkan desahannya walau terpaksa.

"ahhngg..." Desahan kecil Taufan, walau mulutnya tak terbuka lebar, tapi Halilintar sukses memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Taufan, ia menjilat seluruh rongga yang ada di dalamnya.  
Taufan terpaksa bergulat lidah dengan Halilintar, sebenarnya Taufan mendorong lidah Halilintar untuk keluar, tapi Halilintar tak ingin mengalah, ia terus menggesekkan lututnya itu di selangkangan Taufan.

Halilintar memiringkan kepalanya sedikit lalu memperdalam ciumannya.  
Saliva mereka benar-benar sudah tercampur aduk, hingga setetes saliva mengalir dari mulut Taufan yang terbuka itu. 

Taufan ingin menggerakkan kepalanya, namun kini kepalanya sudah mentok pada pintu kamar, ia benar-benar sudah kehabisan nafas.

Perlahan tangan Halilintar meraba pintu kamarnya, mencari gagang pintu itu, di saat sudah ketemu ia langsung menguncinya.  
Ia bisa merasakan nafas Taufan yang mengenai pipinya sudah sangat berat.

Sebelah tangan Taufan yang bebas tadi langsung menuju ke dada Halilintar, menepuk dadanya lalu sedikit mendorongnya, sudah menandakan Taufan butuh udara lebih.

Halilintar langsung mengambil tangannya Taufan lagi, lalu di genggam erat, lututnya masih bermain di selangkangan Taufan.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Halilintar melepaskan ciumannya dan terciptalah benang saliva dan menghilang karena jarak. Muka Taufan sudah merah sempurna, bisa-bisa ia pingsan hanya karena kehabisan udara. Tidak lucu bagi Halilintar jika itu benar -benar terjadi.

Halilintar juga memberhentikan gerakan lututnya pada selangkangan Taufan, menurunkan kakinya lagi.  
Melihat wajah Taufan yang sangat merah itu membuat Halilintar ingin sedikit menggodanya.  
Nafasnya terengah-engah, ia butuh udara lebih, ia butuh istirahat.  
Tatapan sayu Taufan membuat Halilintar menjilat bibirnya sensual.

Perlahan ia membuka resleting baju Taufan, meraba-raba tubuh Taufan, ia sedikit mengangkat bajunya, tangannya masuk kedalam baju milik Taufan, ia mengelus pelan punggung Taufan.

"hngg... Kak... Ma.. Mau apa la..lagi..?" Tanya Taufan yang masih menormalkan nafasnya.

Halilintar mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Taufan.

"Melakukan Hal ini" bisikan Halilintar, langsung ia menjilat telinga Taufan dan mengigitnya kecil, perlahan iya menuju ke leher jenjang milik Taufan dan mengecupnya, secara refleks Taufan langsung mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. 

Halilintar membuka perlahan jaket yang di pakai Taufan dan menarik baju yang menutupi bahu Taufan itu, ia langsung mengecupnua dan mengigitnya, meninggalkan kiss mark, tanda itu langsung dijilat lagi oleh Halilintar.

Taufan mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan desahan nakalnya yang mungkin akan membuat Halilintar akan terus melakukan tindakannya.

Halilintar terus menjilat bahunya, lalu sedikit keatas mendapatkan lehernya lagi, mengecup dan menjilat leher Taufan.

"Jangan tahan suaramu..."  
Halilintar langsung menjilat cuping Taufan, dan kini tubuh mereka saling bergesekan. Ditambah lagi desahan nakal yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya Taufan. Kini satu tangan Halilintar yang bebas meraba bagian dada milik Taufan, mulutnya kini kembali menjilat lehernya, Taufan langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan membiarkan mulutnya terbuka, seolah membiarkan desahannya itu keluar.

"ahh... Ahhkk... Cu..cukup...hnngg" Halilintar terus meraba bagian dada milik Taufan.  
Halilintar memberhentikan permainannya.

"Kau tau... Sudah sering sekali aku sabar padamu, tapi kau tetap menjahili aku" kini tangan yang tadi sedang meraba dada Taufan sekarang turun menuju ke selangkangan Taufan. 

"ahhngg.. I..itu..a-aku tidak sengaja ka..aahhkk" Desahannya sangat merdu di telinga Halilintar, seperti mengundangnya akan terus bertindak. Halilintar memegang 'milik' Taufan yang masih tertutup oleh celana.

"Begitu ya... Tidak sengaja hngg?? Tapi hanya sekali ini saja kau tidak sengaja, tapi dulu kau sering menjahili aku, itu dengan sengaja bukan?" Ia meremasnya dengan kencang.

"aahhh.... U...udah kak... Cu..ahhkkkk!!" Halilintar semakin kencang meremasnya, ia ingin menghukum adiknya ini, tapi iya tak ingin yang terlalu menyakitkan dirinya, ada satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan, walau Halilintar juga harus ikut merasakan.

"Bertahan sebentar" Halilintar menurunkan resleting celana Taufan serta dalaman yang dikenakan.  
Memperlihatkan benda yang kini sedikit tegak.

"ahhngg..." Desahan nakal lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Taufan, yang kini 'miliknya' sudah di pegang erat oleh Halilintar.

"sudah sangat sering kau menggangguku, sudah sangat sering kau menjahiliku, tapi kau tidak ada kapoknya... Aku sudah melemparkan kata kata kasarku padamu, agar kau berhenti." 

"huhh... "

"Sekarang, aku ingin kau terima hukumanku" Halilintar mendorong tubuh Taufan kebawah hingga duduk mengangkang, lalu menambah jarak antara mereka, kini Halilintar sudah duduk di antara kaki Taufan, ia memegang pergelangan kaki Taufan kuat.

Melihat Taufan yang sudah kelelahan dengan muka yang memerah membuat libidonya naik, Halilintar menjilat bibirnya sensual lagi di saat kakinya sudah memainkan 'milik' Taufan.

Ia menendang pelan 'milik' Taufan, menggesekkan kakinya ke penis Taufan, membuat miliknya kembali tegak, Taufan sudah tak tahan akan permainan Halilintar, ia terus menendang dan menggesekkan kakinya ke penis Taufan.  
Semakin lama, permainannya semakin liar, Halilintar sudah mulai sedikit kasar, ia mulai mendorong pelan kakinya, lalu menarik kaki Taufan yang pergelangan kakinya masih di genggam erat.

Halilintar tau bahwa Taufan akan keluar sebentar lagi, melihat deru nafasnya sedikit lebih cepat, ia bisa merasakan Taufan menikmati permainannya.

"Ahhh... K...kak.... A... Aku... A..ahhkk!!" Desahan Taufan itu membuat Halilintar langsung menghentikan permainan kakinya, ia mendekati Taufan lagi, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Taufan langsung mencium bibir Taufan, Taufan langsung membuka mulutnya membiarkan Halilintar memasukan lidahnya, Ia mengerti, kini Taufan sedang menikmatinya. 

Halilintar melepaskan ciumannya, Taufan menatap sayu, merasa dirinya ingin dijamah lagi tapi ia sudah cukup lelah, tapi tidak untuk Halilintar, ia berdiri menggunakan lututnya, lalu membuka resleting celananya sendiri, membuka dalamanya, dan mengeluarkan miliknya.  
Taufan kembali memerah, ia tak tau apa yang direncanakan Halilintar, bila Halilintar ingin memasukkannya, kenapa ia tak mempersiapkannya? Dan kenapa posisinya seperti ini, hanya duduk mengangkang. 

Saat semua celananya sudah di lepas, Halilintar kembali duduk, kini duduknya berbeda ia mendekatkan selangkangannya dengan selangkangan Taufan, Halilintar menarik tubuh Taufan agar tidak bersender pada pintu, membiarkan kaki Halilintar melingkar dekat pinggang Taufan.

Taufan bisa merasakan kini 'miliknya' menyentuh 'milik' Halilintar, Taufan memegang pundak Halilintar saat Halilintar mulai meremas kedua penis itu, mengocoknya perlahan.  
Taufan merasakan kenikmatan pada penisnya, sedangkan Halilintar terus melanjutkan permainannya walau ia harus terlibat juga.

"Ahh... Ahhh... Ha..hali... Ahhnngg...!"  
Desahan nakal Taufan lagi-lagi keluar, kini sedikit membuat Halilintar tergoda.  
Halilintar menggigit bibir bawahnya, agar desahan dia tak keluar, ia sangat menikmati permainannya sendiri.  
Semakin lama kocokannya semakin kencang.

"Ahhh.... Ha..hali... A...aku... Mm..mau.. Ahhkkk!" Halilintar tau Taufan ingin keluar, karena sebelumnya Taufan tak jadi keluar. Dan juga, Halilintar merasakan ia juga ingin keluar.

"Ahhhh... Haa.... A..ak.. Mau.. Kelu..ar... Ahhkkkk" Taufan kini menyangga dagunya ke bahu Halilintar, memeluk erat baju Halilintar. Tak lama itu juga, desahan nakal Halilintar keluar 

"Ahh... Ke... Keluarlah... Be..bersamaku.. Aahngg" Halilintar mengocoknya semakin keras, keduanya merasa sudah tak tahan lagi, deru nafas mereka juga sangat cepat.

~~~

Tak lama akhirnya mereka keluar bersamaan, cairan itu mengenai baju Taufan dan Halilintar, Halilintar masih mengocoknya, sedikit demi sedikit cairan itu keluar lagi.

"Ahhh... Kak.... Su..sudahh... AHHKKK!!" Taufan mencengkram baju Halilintar kuat, ia sudah lelah, Tentu saja.  
Permainan Halilintar pada penis mereka sangat ganas, kocokannya juga sedikit menyakitkan, walau itu membuat Taufan penuh kenikmatan.  
Halilintar tak perlu memasukkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Taufan, bila hanya permainan kecil seperti ini sudah membuatnya kewalahan dan penuh dengan kenikmatan.

Halilintar tersenyum kecil melihat cairan yang di keluarkan oleh mereka cukup banyak, yang kini tertempel pada tangan Halilintar. Lalu melihat Taufan yang menyenderkan kepalanya ke pintu, matanya terpejam dan nafas yang tak beraturan. Halilintar mendekatkan wajahnya ke Taufan, memberikan kecupan manis di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau puas dengan hukumnya?" Tanya Halilintar dengan nada mengejek.

Taufan membuka matanya, ia menatap Halilintar dengan airmata yang mulai jatuh ke pipinya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! KAKAK JAHAT!!!!! KENAPA KAKAK MENGHUKUM TAUFAN SEPERTI INI!!! TAUFAN GAK SUKA! Taufan.. hiks... Taufan kotor"  
Taufan menangis dalam keadaan masih mengangkang dan Halilintar masih duduk diantara kedua paha Taufan.  
Taufan langsung mendorong kedua bahu Halilintar menjauh, dan buru buru masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Halilintar hanya terkekeh kecil melihat Taufan, ia mendengar suara air yang mengalir ke bath tub, Taufan sedang mengisi air rupanya, agar dia bisa berendam.

Halilintar langsung berdiri, ia mengetok pintu kamar mandi, tak ada jawaban dari Taufan, ia memutar gagang pintu dan ternyata pintunya tidak di kunci, Halilintar tersenyum tipis dan segera masuk kedalam, menutup pintu itu kembali dan menguncinya. Dilihatnya Taufan yang hanya berdiam di depan bath tub dan membiarkan air mengalir keluar dari bath tub.

Halilintar mendekati Taufan.

Hiks...

Isakan tangis Taufan membuat Halilintar langsung memutarkan tubuh Taufan dan kini mereka saling memandang.

"Kakak Jahat! Kakak kenapa memperlakukan Taufan seperti itu..." 

"Jahat?? Yang sering mengganggu ku itu siapa? Yang sering membuat ku kesal siapa? ... Kau tau... Sudah ku bilang, beribu kali aku mencoba membuatmu jera, sekalipun itu kata kata kasar."

Halilintar mengangkat dagu Taufan.

"Tapi kini... Aku sudah menemukan cara agar kau jera" 

Mendengar perkataan Halilintar, Taufan kembali memerah, airmatanya telah di hapus oleh Halilintar. Dan lagi, Halilintar mencium kecil bibir Taufan. 

*****

"Yasudah... Kita.. Mandi sama-sama?"  
Tanya Halilintar langsung memasukan tubuhnya ke dalam bath tub.

Taufan hanya diam mematung dan muka kembali memerah, Halilintar langsung menarik tangan Taufan agar masuk ke bath tub, walau Taufan terjatuh sedikit kasar.

Halilintar memangku Taufan diantara kedua pahanya. Sadar akan posisi mereka berdua, Taufan hanya bisa menunduk malu. Dan kini Halilintar membantu menyabuni tubuh Taufan, perlahan bagian punggungnya, lalu dada, perut, dan berakhir pada selangkangan Taufan. Sontak Taufan terkejut.

"Tidak... Kau tenang saja, 'milikmu' apakah sakit? Maafkan aku jika begitu"

Halilintar menyenderkan wajahnya ke leher Taufan, menghirup dalam dalam aroma tubuhnya, ia sangat menyukai aroma tubuh Taufan.

Taufan hanya diam, membiarkan sang kakak menyabuni tubuhnya meskipun itu membuat Taufan geli.

~~~~

Setelah mereka bersih, mereka sudah berpakaian rapih, mereka menggunakan baju tidur masing - masing. Halilintar langsung mendorong tubuh Taufan agar tertidur di ranjang, diikuti pula Halilintar tidur di sampingnya, mereka tidur berhadapan. Taufan melihat kakaknya sudah memejamkan matanya.

"K..kak.." Panggil Taufan pelan.

"Hmm.." Jawab Halilintar tanpa membuka matanya.

"Ma..maafkan aku, karna selama ini membuat kakak kesal"

Halilintar membuka matanya, kini manik Merah itu menatap manik biru yang sangat dekat.

"Tak apa... Aku juga minta maaf" Halilintar mengelus kepala Taufan, mereka berdua tersenyum. Dan lagi sebelum mereka benar benar tertidur, Halilintar mencium kening Taufan dan berakhir pada Bibir Taufan.  
Taufan tersenyum lebar, ia sudah sangat tenang, ia ingin bersama Halilintar selamanya, sampai diantara mereka pergi.

"Terimakasih.."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.. (=_=) Sorry... I'm sorry... Just Sorry... (◎_◎;)


End file.
